Rescue
by Anna Sparrow
Summary: Anna Sparrow is a pirate. But when her uncle Jack indirectly forces her to resuce the brother and daughter of a close friend of his, Anna finds herself in the swirling trap of love, honor and lost treasure.
1. Beginning

_**Rescue**_

_Anna Sparrow is a pirate. But when her uncle Jack indirectly forces her to resuce the brother and daughter of a close friend of his, Anna finds herself in the swirling trap of love, honor and lost treasure._

_This story does not have anything at all to with my **Curse of the Diamond Dagger** or **Search for the Banded Rings**. I just used the same characters. Why? Because I can and it's legal. And for all of you who know who these characters happen to be, I'm sorry, but I had to do some changing around to fit them into the story. If you wish to join my crew, leave a name and description as well as the job you want to have. A lot of Random Sailors™ would be nice, but if you want a specific job, be sure to let me know. Thanks!_

_Anna Sparrow _

**Disclaimer:** I own Anna and Damien, and sadly that's all I do own. All of the others either belong to my friends or to Disney (Damn you Disney!).

**Beginning**

"Uncle Jack, c'mon," Anna Sparrow whined. "We don't have all day, y'know."

"Yeah," piped up her twin, Sara. "Let's go! Please!"

Jack Sparrow stared down at his two crimson-haired nieces. They both stared up at him, mustering looks as innocent as they could manage. "Damn," Jack muttered. "All right, girls, all right. You win." The girls glanced at each other, satisfied. "The first thing you have to know is where to find a good crew...."

_**Here by follows the names and jobs of the Sparrows' crew as of this point:**_

_**Anna Sparrow-Captain**_

**_Sara Sparrow-1st mate_**

**_Damien LaGraff-2nd mate_**

**_Emma Warrington-3rd mate_**

_**Jacky Miller- Steering**_

_**Eryn Fletcher- Deck Master**_

_**Sam Wilson-Cook**_

_**Mylee Waters-Gunner**_

_Look for Chapter 1 Anna's Diary and Captain's Log coming soon!_

_I changed it a teeny, tiny bit._

_Anna_


	2. Anna's Diray and Captain's Log

**Disclaimer:**You know the drill.....

**Chapter 1 Anna's Diary and Captain's Log**

_October 12, 1769_

As the storm season is the coming to an end, this fine, sunny Thrusday is the perfect day to set sail. Sara is first mate, and I'm overjoyed to have her here. Damien has come, also. If I hadn't convinced him to come, I would have lost it all by now. He and Sara are my only support. It's a difficult task, to be captain of any ship. And on top of that, this last year hasn't helped a bit. My dreams have been coming back. This time, worse than ever. I've stopped talking about it to anyone, including Sara. But she knows something's wrong. Everyone says twins have a special connection.

In my dreams, I find myself standing at the bow of a ship, staring at the churning black water, my arms spread out as if I were to jump. I know I shouldn't, but a little voice inside my head kept telling me to jump. I fight the urge, and I fight it and fight it, until it becomes a screaming surge of sound and I can no longer bear it. I let myself fall, but I stop in mid air and realize that my hands and feet are tied and I cannot move.

Just as suddenly, everything begins to swirl, and when it stops, I find myself in a dark room, lit only by a small circle of candles. In the center of the room, there is something, a powerful something, and it's just beyond my reach. I move towards it and every time, just before I can see it, I'm jolted awake by and unknown force.

These dreams have made me very jumpy of late. The crew is already starting to question my sanity and it's only the first day out. I'm not insane! I'm not!

Or am I?

Oh, God, I'm losing it! No, no I'm not. I'm just scared. No. Can't be scared. Must show courage. I'm so powerless.... I've never felt powerless before in my life, and I'm not about to start!

I've got to control myself. I must stop letting these dreams get to me. They're nothing more then dreams, Anna! Nothing more than dreams... right?

Yours Truly,

_**Anna Sparrow**_

_Hey, Lookie! I actually updated!!! I kind of actually started chapter 2 afore I started this one, so it took a while for me to actually write it. Sorry it's so short. Not good at this kind of stuff...._

_Anna_


End file.
